What Happens in Vegas
by ynnej2198
Summary: What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas - or does it? A weekend in Vegas results in a surprise marriage between Sabrina Santiago and Noah Newman. Was it a huge mistake or the best thing that could have happened to them both? (Short story. Just playing around with an idea that popped in my head!)
1. Chapter 1

Sabrina's eyes grew wide as saucers as she eyed the lobby of the massive Las Vegas hotel-casino. "Ah, Fe, are you sure about this?"

Fe punched her playfully on the arm. "Relax girl. It will be fine. We are gonna have a blast."

Sabrina wasn't so sure, though. To be honest, she didn't feel much like going on the weekend getaway after just getting back from Puerto Rico, but Felix wouldn't take no for an answer. Since he was depressed over how things crumbled between him, Brad and Lucas, she wanted to be there for him despite her own pain so she agreed to go for his sake. He said a change of scenery would do her good, but it hadn't so far, so she wasn't sure what was going to change now.

After they checked in and got settled, they went sightseeing on The Strip. Sabrina was in awe of the activity and the massive hotels and soon found herself having fun playing the tourist. After having a nice dinner at the hotel restaurant, Sabrina wanted nothing more than to go their room and veg out but Felix convinced her to rest up and then come clubbing with him.

Sabrina stared at her reflection in the full length mirror and for the second time in as many years didn't recognize herself. With her hair in a fun updo and wearing a sparkly mini-dress and stilettos, she looked like a model from a magazine rather than plain Sabrina. "Wow..."

Felix turned around to face her and clapped his hands in glee. "You look so great, Bri! You're gonna knock all the men dead tonight."

Sabrina still often thought of herself as a nerd, so she said, "Unlikely, but thanks for saying it."

Later...

Despite the crowds and ear-numbing music, Sabrina was having a great time. She smiled. She laughed. She danced. And she even flirted. (Since she'd had several drinks, she attributed the flirting to them rather than a change in personality.)

Sabrina had just turned around from grabbing herself another drink at the bar when she bumped into a man. Embarrassed, she said "Sorry!" and used her teeny cocktail napkin to wipe off his sleeve.

"It's okay. No harm done," he said on a laugh.

Sabrina looked up to thank him for being so understanding and stilled at the handsome man standing before her.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday

Patrick was waiting by the elevator when the doors opened and a man stepped off and began looking around. "Do you need some help?"

"Ah, yeah… I was looking for Sabrina Santiago. I was told she works here."

Curious as to why he was looking for Sabrina, but aware it was none of his business, Patrick turned and pointed to Sabrina, who was talking to Elizabeth and Felix by the nurses' station. "She's over there," he said amiably.

The man smiled and then tapped him lightly on the arm. "Thanks, pal," he said as he walked over to Sabrina. Patrick let the elevator doors close without him as he watched the man approach Sabrina, who, when she spied him, grew pale. What was going on? Not above eavesdropping, Patrick moved closer to the group so he could listen in.

"Hi, Sabrina," the man said, seemingly genuinely glad to see her.

"Hi," she said. Then she glanced quickly at Fe, Liz and him and then asked, "What are you doing here? I thought we agreed…"

"I know we agreed…," he said as he stepped close to Sabrina. He lowered his voice and added, "But, we really need to talk. It's important." Then he handed her a paper.

Patrick saw Sabrina close the remaining distance, which was odd to him because, while she was a friendly person, she didn't often get that close to people she didn't know really well. He heard her say, "Oh, God," as she read the paper. She raised a shaking hand to her temple and murmured, "This can't be real…"

The man laid a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "It is real. I checked it out. We need to discuss what we're going to do about it."

At that point, Felix jumped in. "Ah, Bri, do you wanna tell me what's going on?" Then, "Wait... Is this…"

Sabrina cut Fe off. "What happens in Vegas, Fe… You promised."

"I know, I know… Stays in Vegas," Then, "Unless it doesn't. Which, in this case, it hasn't. So, spill."

The man, who'd remained silent but amused throughout the exchange, stepped forward and shook Felix's hand. "You must be Felix. I heard a lot about you."

Felix shook the man's hand. "I am. And, I'm assuming you're Sabrina's mystery man, who I also have heard a lot about… except your name, where you're from, what you do for a living, and all those other inconsequential details."

That got Patrick's attention. Mystery man? What the hell?

The man smirked, amused. "Mystery man?" he asked, attention toward Sabrina, who blushed (blushed?) and shrugged. "Well, allow me to introduce myself… I'm Noah Newman. Sabrina's husband."

Unable to stop himself, Patrick echoed, "Husband?" as Liz and Felix gasped in shock and Sabrina buried her head in her hands in embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

**A note to my readers:**

Dear readers,

As you may or may not know, I recently had a baby boy. In my naivete, I assumed I would be able to write while I was off from work because I'd have so much "free time" on my hands. Little did I know how wrong I was. Every time I pick up the computer to write, LO starts crying, so I have been unable to write during most of my maternity leave. I want you to rest assured that I plan on continuing ALL of my stories and even writing more for your enjoyment. Unfortunately, updates may be a little fewer (at a time) and farther in between since I am going back to work and have LO to take care of. I appreciate your patience and continued readership.

Thank you so much for reading my stories! Words can't express how much it means to me. Seeing the viewership and reading your reviews always brightens my day. If you ever have story ideas or thoughts on a scene you would like to see, feel free to PM me and you just might see it pop up!

_(I am updating this as a chapter in all my stories. When an actual chapter is ready, I will take this down and re-upload.)_


End file.
